


Mistaken Identity

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Glee Crossover, M/M, Sebastian is an ass, Secret Twins, barry is angry, coldflash - Freeform, len is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barry's twin brother, Sebastian Smythe, comes to Central City to catch up with his brother. Instead he causes a bunch of mischief and makes a certain Captain Cold rethink his feelings for a Scarlet Speedster.





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Sebastian being Barry's twin that went to a different family. So here's a kind of shortish story about that... And yes, I know I write too much ColdFlash fiction... but like, who else would I write about? :)

"Well, well, look what we have here," Mick mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Len to hear. He looked up from his beer to see the pyro staring towards the door of Saints and Sinners where a one Barry Allen stood. He was dressed in his finest, a pair of black slacks, white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a tight navy blue vest on. His hair was slicked back and he had a smug smile on his face as he looked around the bar, eyeing the different patrons.

He definitely stuck out in the crowd, dressed way too nicely for a dump like this- not that Len would ever call it that in front of Bette, the owner.

The rogue raised an eyebrow as bright green eyes landed on him and his smile curled up into a proud smirk. It was a look he was not used to seeing on the speedster and he narrowed his eyes in a challenge. He was used to the kid having this constant kicked puppy look on his face, and this was new- and... interesting. Barry sauntered, yes sauntered, swaying hips and dipping of the shoulders, up to the bar where Len and Mick sat, leaning against it coolly beside them. He was so close to Len the rogue could feel his heat through his leather jacket, but they didn't touch.

"See something you like?" the younger man purred- yes, purred- causing Mick to snort and choke a bit on his beer.

Len raised his eyebrow even higher, knowing his face looked bored. Barry only smirked deeper, his eyes twinkling with something new. _Challenge accepted,_  Len thought.

"Now what's a sweet little do-gooder like you doing in a place like this, Scarlet?" He asked, his words drawling out longer than normal. Two could play at this game and he was not one to lose. "You know any man, or woman, in here could snatch you up in a second if you aren't careful."

Mich snorted again, this time waiting until he wasn't swallowing a mouthful of beer. "Yeah right," he grumbled, giving the kid a quick once over before shaking his head. "You're on your own here, Snart. Call me when you're ready to get Lise." Len rolled his eyes and waved the man away, not bothering to see if he actually left or not.

Barry slid into the vacant seat and flagged down Bette with two fingers, like he'd been sitting in this bar his whole life. He was much more calm than he normally was in this joint and he can't lie, it made Len curious. "Gin and Coke," he said, nodding to Len, "on his tab." Bette looked to him curiously, and Barry looked at him with another challenge in his eye. Another roll of the eyes and Len nodded to Bette who made about making the speedster his drink. "Well, _Snart,_ " he said, twisting Len's name around his tongue like it was whiskey, "I just happened to be looking for a hole in the wall to have some fun in and it just so happened to be the one you crawled into." He smiled sweetly to Bette and held his drink up to Len in a salute before taking a long swig. He swallowed it slowly and Len watched his adam's apple bob as the alcohol slid down his throat. "And you just so happen to be looking lonely in this little corner all by yourself. How about we get out of here and you let little ole me show you a good time?"

The shock was evident on Len's face, he knew it. Despite his years of learning to control his emotions and his facial expressions, Barry always knew how to surprise him. He swallowed a swig of his own beer, if only to gain control of his gapping mouth again, and narrowed his eyes.

"Listen, Scarlet-"

"Oh, already with the pet names," the younger man purred, " _kinky_."

Len sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright... I don't know what you're on, kid, or who whammied you, but there's no way I'm going home with you. Not that I don't trust you or anything," he drawled, sarcasm practically dripping off his tongue, "but I don't. You could easily just drop me off in that nice little detective's hands and I'd have to call Lisa to break me out, _again._  Really, I'm busy enough as it is. I don't have time to break out of _another_ prison."

His words only seemed to make Barry more intrigued because the man leaned in closer, his voice husky as he spoke. "Oh, I've got myself a bad boy. What if I promise with all my heart that I would never turn you into the cops." He batted his eyelashes- and damn were those even legal?- before leaning in, his lips a breath away from Len's, who was almost too shocked to move.

But he did, standing up slowly and taking a step back, putting some distance between the two.

"Just tell me what you want, Scarlet," he snapped, annoyed now. Barry wasn't usually one to play games. He always came to Len with a reason and that reason was _never_ what he was suggesting now. It was almost comically strange.

He blinked again, big eyes innocent as he could be. He seemed to notice that it wouldn't work on Len however, because he heaved a great sigh and swallowed the rest of his drink. "Listen, I just got back in town and I'm looking for someone fun to bang. You look like you'd be great in the sack and I'm bored. Plus I need a place to stay for the night until the place I'm staying at gets set up, alright?"

Len narrowed his eyes, observing the man with a scrutinizing gaze. _Is he playing me?_

"Fine."

Barry's eyebrows shot up and he sat up a little straighter. "Really?"

Len shrugged, chugging the rest of of his beer before tossing a fifty on the counter for Bette, even though it was way more than he owed her. "Sure, why not? I gotta stop somewhere on the way first, though. That good?"

Barry shrugged, hopping off the barstool to follow Len out of the bar. He noticed Mick in the corner, talking up some pretty lady, who shot him a confused look. Len only shook his head and shrugged, leading the speedster out into the cool autumn night. The air was cold on his face, and he took a deep breath in, letting the temperature burn at his throat a little. Without saying anything, he trudged up to his bike, taking his helmet and tossing it to Barry who caught it effortlessly. They mounted the bike and Barry wrapped his arms around Len's stomach easily, his chin resting on Len's shoulder. The bike purred to life under them and they took off, still no words said between them.

Something was wrong. Len knew it in his gut. Barry was one of those people you could barely shut up, even when he had nothing to say. He was uncomfortable in silence, where as Len thrived in it. Yet he sat behind Len without a word.

Something was very wrong.

He pulled up right by the door of Star Labs and let Barry hop off the bike first before knocking down the kick stand. He looked up at the building with raised brows and frowned.

"What are we doing here?"

"Like I said, I gotta do something real quick," Len mumbled. The doors were locked, as usual and he easily picked them. Barry started to argue but Len shrugged. "You don't look like you brought the keys with you," he said, missing the confused look on Barry's face. He led them to the elevator, again in silence and rode it down the many floors to the not so secret part of the labs.

"So... is this going to take long? Because I was serious about the getting laid thing?"

Len squeezed his eyes closed and groaned in annoyance, thanking the gods he didn't believe in when the doors dinged open. He only prayed even harder to them that one of the Scooby-Gang was here. To his luck, four of them were: Caitlyn, Cisco, HR and Julian all stood in the cortex, watching something on the screen of the computers when he strolled into the room. HR noticed him first, having been facing the doors while the others faced away.

He laughed and banged his drumsticks on the table before pointing at them, a goofy smile on his face. "Hey hey!" He bowed dramatically. "Oh captain, my captain!"

The others turned to face them at that, some eyes wide, some narrowed in suspicion. "Snart," Caitlyn practically spat, glaring at him. "What are you doing here?"

Len only grabbed Barry's shoulder and shoved him towards the do-gooders. "Fix him."

They stared at him with jaws dropped and Barry turned to face him, his own green eyes wide in shock. "Hey! What the hell man? You totally lied to me!" He sneered at Len in the cutest- wait what?- angry puppy look he could muster. 

"Maybe you shouldn't leave with some strange guy you met at a bar," Len shrugged, unphased. He looked at the team again and pointed at Barry. "Fix him."

"What do you mean, fix him?" Cisco asked, standing to circle the speedster. "There's nothing wrong with him."

"Are you feeling okay?" Caitlyn asked, concern in her voice despite the glare she still leveled at Len. She put her hands on his shoulders and twisted him this way and that, looking for some sign of injury or sickness. "He looks perfectly fine to me, Snart."

Barry smacked her hands away and took a step back. "That's because I am perfectly fine," he all but spat. "Listen, I'm not going to be some weird experiment for you freaks. I'll just call an uber to come get me." He turned to Len and flipped him off. "And I would say you could suck my dick, but that's a luxury you don't get anymore." He was about to turn and leave the room when a gust of wind surged by him and stopped in the center of the cortex. A tall, skinny man in a red super hero suit smiled at them all, only slightly out of breath.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh..." 

"Oh..."

Len looked at Caitlyn and Cisco, who looked between Barry and the Flash, confusion etched across their do-gooder faces. He could see the mili-second that Flash noticed his civilian self standing there because his entire body seemed to tense, his face hardening and his smile falling into a tight frown. His fists clenched at his sides and he held his breath, his chest puffing out slightly. "Sebastian," he growled out through his teeth -yes, growled- and Len could practically hear his teeth grinding from across the room.

The man beside him raised his eyebrows and frowned. "Barry?"


End file.
